Cross Shaped Scar
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: 8th story. Ron and Hermione are having dreams about a hitokiri and a beautiful young woman. What's happening to them? Slight Rurouni Kenshin crossover but not in the usual sense. Please R


Cross Shaped Scar

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter and any related characters or settings. Also some of the plot and quotes are taken from Rurouni Kenshin owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_ The three samurai walked down the streets of Kyoto, unaware of the carnage that would soon be upon them for this was during the civil war of Japan._

_ "So, Kiyosato, I hear you're going to marry that clever childhood friend of yours." Jubei, Kiyosato's leader, said warmly._

_ "Yes, sir, I'm very happy but I'm…worried about the world being in such a chaotic state right now." Kiyosato said shakily._

_ Suddenly, a man appeared out of the shadows. He was short with long red hair tied in a ponytail. His eyes were very blue and were now set in a death glare at the trio. "Whatever shape the world is in, there's nothing wrong with a man seeking a bit of happiness. In fact, those who want to create a "New Era" ought to seek more peace and happiness themselves. You are official Shigekura Jubei of Kyoto? I have no personal grudge against you but you have to die for the new era." Saying this he rushed towards the first bodyguard, slashing him in two before he could draw his sword. Then he leapt high into the air and plunged his sword deep into Jubei's brain. Kiyosato was awestruck as the killer came towards him. Their swords clashed. "Give up."_

_ "N...No." Kiyosato stammered and tried to fight on. But he was never very skilled at swordsmanship. I can't die. I won't die. He kept on repeating in his head. He lunged at the man slayer who also rushed towards him. Both bodies passed each other and then Kiyosato sank to the ground, blood pooling from a deep cut in his chest while the killer received only a long, vertical scar on the left side of his face. Kiyosato crawled on the ground trying to get away. His last words came spewing out of his mouth. "I thought…I'd be able…love you…To- the words were turned into a gurgle as the killer drove his sword into Kiyosato's back._

_ Observers came out from the shadows. "We have witnessed your skills, Battosai. You're injured?!?"_

_ "It's nothing."_

_ "But he must have been a great swordsman to injure you."_

_ "His skill was nothing, but his will to live was terrible. Please achieve happiness in your next life." Battosai said staring at the corpse and walking off._

_ "To be able to sense that just by crossing swords, he's a great swordsman." Remarked the first observer._

_ "Yes, but knowing that could you still kill all these men without changing your expression? That man is a true manslayer." Put in the second._

Ron Weasley jolted out of bed. _What in the bloody hell?_ He thought. The dream had been so vivid. He could still feel the blade in his hands as he rammed it into that man's body. Then he felt a vivid pain on his left cheek. He felt the area where it hurt and his hands came away bloody. Ron could hear all the other Gryffindor snoring in their beds and he didn't want to cause a big disturbance. Sighing, he went back to sleep.

In the girl's dormitories Hermione Granger was also having a strange dream.

_ "Miss, what would you like?" the bartender asked._

_ "Chilled sake, please." Tomoe responded._

_ Across the room, a man was sitting. He had a scar on his left cheek and a cup of sake before him. Everything I drink tastes like blood, nowadays. The man thought to himself._

_ Suddenly, two men got in front of Tomoe... "Woman, you will serve us our drinks." The closest one said to her, pounding on the table. A couple of people started to rise and see what was going on when the pair glared at them and they sat down._

_ "Saved your life, you peasants did." The second one said, hand going to his sword. Then a voice came out of nowhere._

_ "Yes. You did save your life. If you had drawn fully, you would have had to face me." The man with the scar on his face said._

_ The two men ran out of there, knowing when to retreat. "I've caused a disturbance. I will leave." The man said, exiting the pub._

_ The two terrified men ran into an alleyway. One of them stopped and drew his sword. "We'll get that punk for scaring us." He said._

_ "But, that's murder." The second man argued._

_ "Kyoto runs on murder these days." The first man replied._

_ "So it does and you're in the way." Another voice came out of the darkness and then a man stepped out. He was garbed in black and looked like a ninja. He carried with him two swords attached to a chain. "Disappear." The ninja said coldly._

_ Tomoe exited the bar and tried to find the man with the scar on his cheek to thank him for saving her earlier. Then she heard a noise from up ahead. Running, she came upon the scar faced man wrapped in chains and slicing another man, a ninja, above him in half with his sword. The body was cleanly bisected. Tomoe gasped, causing the man to turn around. "They say it "rains blood" at scenes of battle. You truly make blood rain." Tomoe said. Then she fainted, covered in blood._

Hermione Granger jolted awake. This dream was unlike any she had had before. It had seemed like she was really there. Then she noticed her body was coated in drops of blood. _Why is this happening?_ Hermione thought. And the scariest part of the dream was the man with the scar on his cheek, the man who looked exactly like Ron.

Ron got up early and went to wash the blood from his cheek. Then he did a double take. He had the same scar the man in his dream received. He had to keep this hidden. It would only raise questions he did not want to answer. Taking a piece of gauze he charmed it to be the same color tone as his cheek. Then he performed a sticking charm on the gauze and put it on his scar. Ron then woke Harry up and they went down into the common room.

As soon as Hermione woke up she went to the restroom and took a shower washing away the blood that she had been covered in. She would not tell anyone about this. She didn't want her friends to worry and stress them out more. Dressing, she went down to the common room. Harry and Ron were already there. Ron looked pale and had a nervous look in his eyes. "Ron? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

Ron put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "No, Mione I just had a bad dream last night."

"So did I." Hermione said.

Harry looked at the two of them. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Let's go eat." He raced to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron followed. The hall was packed with students as usual. Ron was drinking from his cup when he spit the pumpkin juice out of his mouth.

"Who in the bloody hell put blood in my drink?" Ron yelled.

Harry looked at the contents of the cup. "Ron, there's no blood in here, just pumpkin juice." He even tasted the juice and it tasted just fine. He ran to go get a teacher. Hermione turned pale and started shaking.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"You're…bleeding." Hermione said, pointing to his left cheek. Ron felt his cheek and sure enough he felt blood trickling down.

"Mione, what I'm about to show you may scare you but don't tell anyone else, especially Harry, okay?" Ron said.

"I already know what's there." Hermione said, peeling the gauze off of Ron's cheek.

"How do you know about this?" Ron asked.

"I…- then she fainted. Ron caught her. Just then Harry ran back.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Hermione fainted, a natural response after seeing so much blood." Ron answered in a cold voice. Harry then noticed Ron's scar.

"Ron, where did you get that?"

"I can't tell you about that now. I've got to get Mione to Madam Pomfrey. Go to our classes and take notes for us, okay?" Ron said.

"Ron, you can't expect me to- Harry started to say when he was cut off by Ron's glare. Harry shivered. He had never seen that look in someone's eyes before, not even Voldemort's.

"It isn't up for debate." Ron said, leaving towards the infirmary with Hermione in his arms.

Ron ran into the infirmary and nearly collided with Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Weasley, why are you in such a rush- she started to say, but was stopped by the sight of Hermione out cold. She took Hermione from Ron and laid her out on a bed. "Now, Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid you can't stay here."

"I'm staying, and there's nothing you can say that will make me leave." Ron said coldly.

"Very well, it seems she fainted. It's best to keep her here for a couple of hours." Madam Pomfrey said, exiting the room.

_ What's happening to us, Mione?_ Ron thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_ Kenshin, or Himura Battosai, caught the woman as she fainted. He detected the faint scent of white plum in the air. Must be her perfume, he thought. I can't leave her alone in Kyoto at night. I've got to take her to my hotel. As Kenshin laid Tomoe to rest he noticed how flushed her cheeks were. Probably a drunk, he thought, drifting off to sleep. The next day he woke and he couldn't find the woman. Damn! I overslept. Running downstairs he saw the woman preparing food. "Excuse me-lady?" he started._

_ Tomoe turned towards him. "My name? Tomoe." She replied. _

_ "So, Tomoe-san, what are you doing?" Kenshin asked._

_ "Can't you tell?" she questioned._

_ "Helping out in the kitchen?" Kenshin guessed._

_ "See, you already know." Tome answered dryly._

_ Later, Kenshin was in his room with Tomoe cleaning. He was thinking over what his commander had said. He was to protect himself from any assassins who tried to kill him. He looked at Tomoe._

_ "What?"_

_ "I want you to swear that you will forget what you saw last night and leave." Kenshin said._

_ "Am I in your way here? The landlady really likes me." Tomoe replied._

_ "Your family will worry."_

_ "If I had a family to go home to…I wouldn't be alone and drunk on sake." Tomoe said._

_ Don't let her get to you. Kenshin thought. "I don't know your story but we're in no position to take care of you_."

_ "Then will you get rid of me…as you did the black ninja the other night?" Tomoe asked._

_ "You can think whatever you'd like of me…but I fight for a new era where everyone can live in peace. I do not kill indiscriminately. My enemies are only those who bear swords for the shogunate. I will never kill an unarmed civilian. Enemy or not." Kenshin said._

_ "Then it all comes down to the sword…and if I held a sword right now…would you..?" Tomoe said._

_ "I…don't…" Kenshin said._

_ Tomoe got up and started to leave. Turning towards Kenshin she said "Tell me, whenever you find the answer." Then she shut the doors._

_ "Wait, does that mean you're going to stay?" Kenshin said. Sighing, he leaned against the wall. Am I going insane or am I becoming sane again? He thought._

Ron and Hermione woke up at the exact same time. Hermione noticed Ron was in the room with her and she blushed. "Ron, why are you here?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you after you fainted right in front of me, did you?" Ron answered, smiling at her. Then he turned his head towards the door, staring intently. Madam Pomfrey came into the room and noticed that her patient was awake.

"Well, you seem to be okay. All you needed was some rest and Pepperup potion." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes, but Ron has a scar on his left cheek." Hermione said.

Ron looked apprehensive as Madam Pomfrey checked his scar. She tried to heal it with potions and healing spells but nothing worked. "How did you get this?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. I went to sleep and when I woke up I had this scar." Ron answered, leaving out the dream.

"Why isn't it healing?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"I don't know but I've heard stories that when someone is wounded with a strong grudge then the wound will never heal, until the grudge is settled." Madame Pomfrey said.

"But I'm just a student. Who would have that big of a grudge with me?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but right now you two can leave and return to your house."

As Ron and Hermione were walking down the hall towards the common room, Ron turned to Hermione. "How did you know about my scar?"

"I…had a nightmare last night. In it I saw a man who looked like you with the same scar on his left cheek. And I think your having the same dreams, am I right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I am having the same dreams. What could be causing them?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to tell Harry."

"Alright, but we'll wait one more day. I don't want to worry him too much." Ron said. They came up to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Trust and Betrayal." Ron said.

"Good night, Ron."

"Good night, Mione."

Both teens went to sleep and they dreamed.

_ "You asked me two weeks ago if I would kill you if you held a sword." Kenshin said. Tomoe looked at him, but didn't reply._

_ "The answer is…I wouldn't. I will not kill you. No matter what may happen, I will never kill you." Kenshin finished, smiling at Tomoe. Just then two of Kenshin's compatriots ran into the room. "I'izuka and Katakai? Where is Katsura-sensei?"_

_ "The meeting Katsura was going to attend was attacked by the Shinsengumi. He arrived early so he had gone to run a quick errand. Thankfully, he escaped the slaughter. He wants to meet with you and Tomoe-chan on the bridge leading out of Kyoto." I'izuka said._

_ Later on the bridge…_

_ "Himura, I've prepared a farm house for you in a village outside of Kyoto. I need you to lay low there until we can regain our strength. And Tomoe-kun?" Katsura said._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "If you have nowhere to go I'd like you to live there with Himura. A young couple blends in more easily than a young man. The arrangement can be entirely for appearances. Take care of Himura." Katsura said, leaving the two alone._

_ "What shall we do? I don't have anywhere to go." Tomoe said nervously._

_ "Everyone has somewhere to go. If you need travel funds, I'll provide them." Kenshin said. Sighing he looked at Tomoe. "I know that's the cowards' way out. Stay with me. I don't know how long I can be with you, but…I don't want it just for appearances. I want you with me until death parts us." Tomoe looked at him and gave her consent._

Ron's eyes fluttered open. His body started to move about, as if he couldn't get comfortable. He got out his wand and summoned a sword. Walking down to the common room, he sat against a wall and held the sword close to him. Then his eyes closed and he slept peacefully.

Hermione woke up instantly after the dream. Strangely, before she had gone to bed, she had conjured a bottle of hakubaiko or white plum perfume and sprayed some on. Shaking her head of such odd memories, she got up and went down towards the common room for something to drink. Then she saw Ron sleeping against a wall with a sword tucked by his shoulder. His face looked so peaceful. Hermione took a blanket from the couch in front of the fireplace and started to put it around Ron. Suddenly, his eyes opened and they were set in a death glare. Within a second he had drawn his sword and pressed it against Hermione's neck. She was so terrified, she couldn't talk. Then Ron's eyes became more focused and he saw Hermione in front of him. Breathing heavily he pushed her away.

"M…Mione? Why am I down here?"

"I should be asking you that. When I came down here, there you were sleeping against the wall. And I don't know why you have a sword." She said quietly.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was going to bed and when I woke up, I had this blade against your neck. Please, just leave. I don't want to hurt you, never you." Ron said, turning around and not looking at Hermione.

Hermione didn't reply, instead she took the blanket she had dropped and wrapped it around his body. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. "I'll help you get through this Ron, I promise." She whispered in to his ear.

In that moment, Ron felt more content than at any other point in his life. "Thank you, Mione." Then they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Harry was coming down the stairs. He was worried about Ron and Hermione. Then, he saw them sleeping in front of the fireplace. _Damn, now I owe Fred and George ten Galleons._ Harry thought. Coughing lightly, he came forward.

Ron's eyes opened instantly. Then he felt Hermione's head on his shoulders and he remembered what had happened. Strangely though he wasn't nervous or even apprehensive, just relieved. "Mione, wake up. We have a guest." Ron said gently. Opening her eyes, Hermione saw Harry and then realized she was still snuggled up to Ron.

"Hello, Harry." She said without the slightest hint that anything was out of the ordinary.

"Is that all you can say? What the hell is happening with you two? First, Ron tastes blood in his drinks and then you faint. Second, I have to go to all your ruddy classes and take notes, my hands are killing me. And third, I come down here to find you two wrapped in each others arms and you aren't even embarrassed. Tell me what's going on." Harry said angrily.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then sighed. "Alright, we'll tell you." Ron said.

Harry was stunned. What Ron and Hermione had just told him seemed too far-fetched to be true. "You guys need to go tell Dumbledore okay. This could be a curse sent from Voldemort. And secondly, congratulations, man I was getting damn tired of waiting for you two to get together. I thought it would take another year but not anymore. Anyway, once you guys are done talking to Dumbledore I'll meet you back here. See ya."

Ron and Hermione were stunned that Harry had just said that. Then they looked at each other.

"Well, he took that rather well." Hermione said.

"Yeah, the git, anyway lets go talk to Dumbledore now." Ron said, getting up and grabbing his sword.

"Ron, can't you leave the sword behind?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ron said, then looked down at his hands, "Oh, I don't think my body wants me to. I'll just put Harry's invisibility cloak around it."

Hermione sighed. When was this going to end? Then they went and got dressed and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

Walking towards the headmaster's office, Ron and Hermione were nervous about seeing Dumbledore when Malfoy appeared in front of them.

"Well, what do we have here, the weasel and the mudblood all alone without the Boy who lived? Oh, mudblood, is it true that you and the weasel have feelings for each other? How was she, Weasel? Naughty or ni- Malfoy was cut off by a blade against his throat. Ron was glaring at him with the coldest eyes Malfoy had ever seen. He started shaking from head to toe.

"Malfoy, you can say whatever you like about me, but if you insult or even look at Mione again I won't be so forgiving." Ron said in a cold tone. "You don't know me. I'm not the same boy you could make fun off all the time. Leave." Finishing, Ron returned his sword to it's sheath. Malfoy hurried out of there but not before leaving one final taunt.

"I knew you didn't have it in you- again Malfoy was cut off, but this time by blood trickling down his face from a cut that went from his fore head to his cheek. "As I said, you don't know me." Ron said, leaving with Hermione. Malfoy stayed there shivering. Then he frowned_. Something's wrong. Weasley shouldn't have a scar. And somehow the mudblood is involved. I'll have to tell Lord Voldemort. _He thought to himself and then ran off.

Dumbledore was pensive. After what he had just heard he needed to keep Ron and Hermione away from the school. "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, I believe you are experiencing these dreams because of Mr. Riddle in an attempt to strike at Mr. Potter. But I don't think everything is working according to his will. First of all, the spell he cast should have only affected one person, not two and secondly, I don't think he expected Ron to display the same tendencies as Mr. Himura. Nonetheless, I cannot allow you to remain in the school. Therefore, I've prepared a cottage past Hogsmeade for the two of you to stay at. I will keep in contact with you through Mr. Potter. I am sorry."

"It's okay, Professor. We'll get by." Hermione said.

"Very well, then farewell, and I will let you know when you can return to the school." Dumbledore said.

Snow was falling slowly as Ron and Hermione walked towards the cabin, because one cannot Apparate in or out of Hogwarts and the surrounding area. Hermione lost her footing and fell down. Ron went up to here and held out his hand. Taking it, he helped her to his feet. "I'll always catch you if you fall, Mione."

"I know Ron, I know." She said, smiling at him. Then they spied the cabin up ahead.

"Well, home sweet home, I guess." Ron said.

Voldemort was pleased. His plan was coming together perfectly. His servant, Malfoy had just told him where the foolish teenagers were. _Dumbledore is a fool if he thinks he can hide them from me._ Raising a hand, he summoned Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "We attack tomorrow morning. Malfoy, you take the girl and bring her here. Then go wait in the woods for Weasley to show. Crabbe and Goyle you also will wait for Weasley. Remember, our mission is to kill them and drive Harry Potter mad with grief. Bring the girl and Weasley will follow." _And then, after these two are dead, Potter will be next._ He thought to himself.

Ron was looking up at the snow falling from the heavens. _Snow…this will be a lingering one._ He thought to himself. Hermione came up behind him and brought him in front of the fireplace. Sitting next to him, she brought a blanket and they snuggled close together.

"Let's talk." She said.

"Are you glad we're in this situation?" Ron asked.

"A part of me is glad that I'm with you, but the other part is worried that this won't last forever. I've never been so happy in my life Ron and I don't want to lose you, not after we've found each other." Hermione said and then she started crying. Ron watched the tears fall from her beautiful brown eyes down her face. He took his hand and he wiped her tears.

"I'll protect you Mione. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear it."

Hermione smiled and him and then they stayed together, neither moving or speaking, just staying. Ron hugged onto Hermione as if she were the only thing in his life that was good, the only thing that mattered. She responded in kind. Then, they both drifted off to sleep once again, without dreams.

Hermione woke up. Ron was still beside her sleeping. She moved gently away from him without waking him up. Then she went outside to see if Harry was there.

Malfoy waited right outside the door. Just when Hermione came out he grabbed her and knocked her out with his fist. Putting her over his shoulder, he removed a letter and placed on the door of the cabin, keeping it in place with a knife. Then he ran into the woods.

Ron woke up. Then he noticed the Hermione wasn't beside him. Getting up he ran to the door to find a note pinned to the door with a knife. Opening it up with shaking hands, he read it:

_ Weasely,_

_ I have your precious mudblood. If you want to see her alive again, meet me in the Forbidden Forest. Come alone._

_ Malfoy_

Ron grabbed his sword and ran out into the snow, heading towards the forest.

Hermione weakly opened her eyes. Then she heard a voice.

"I see the mudblood filth is awake."

She turned her head and saw Voldemort. He had changed. Where once he had been tall and lanky, now he bristled with muscle, his eyes were still blood red but now he had a black pupil in the center of his eye, it was like a black pit in a sea of blood. Hermione reached for her wand but was cut off by Voldemort's voice.

"Don't bother. No one can cast magic in this part of the forest. That is why I picked it. Your lover is rushing to his death as we speak."

"Why did you give us those dreams?" Hermione said.

"Why? The spell should have only affected Weasley but it went to you too. I picked those dreams to drive him mad with fear and grief. I couldn't use it on Potter because of that damn sacrificial magic, so I picked Weasley. But when I heard you had been affected as well I decided to change my strategy. Instead of hoping for a weakness that may not be there, it's much more effective to create one, don't you agree?"

"So, your just using Ron and I to get at Harry?"

"Precisely."

"Why didn't you kill me when I was unconscious?" Hermione said.

Voldemort laughed. "I'm a firm believer that an audience always gets more from a drama with a twist. It's a simple formula, the greater the tragedy, the greater the emotional effect." Then there came an explosion from the forest. "Well, it seems Malfoy has failed."

Ron was at the forest entrance. The trees were close together and restricted his vision. _Something's wrong._ Just then Malfoy dropped behind him and slashed his shoulder open. Ron grimaced.

"Well, Weasel, how's that? This forest blocks all magic. So you won't be able to fight at your full strength." Malfoy said, raising his right hand a miniature steel arrow shot from a device around his wrist and punctured Ron's other shoulder. Ron plucked the arrow out and glared at Malfoy.

"So what?" Then drawing his sword incredibly fast he sliced Malfoy's hands off. Malfoy screamed and ran away. Spying a cave he went in. Just then he heard two thumps at his feet. Looking down he saw his severed hands. "You forgot these. Now tell me where Mione is and I'll give you a swift death."

"She's up ahead in a cabin with our Master, but you'll never get there, because I will bind you further." Saying this, Malfoy pulled a string with his teeth, setting off a mine buried in the cave. Sprinting, Ron rolled out and leaped onto the ground. Fire belched out behind him and smoke started rising from the cave.

"Sore loser." Ron said. Then he rubbed his ears. His hearing was distorted. He couldn't make out any noises to his left or right. But he had to go on. Running into a glade he saw Crabbe ahead with a giant axe in his hands.

"You've lost one sense, only four left to fight with." Crabbe said.

"Do you think I care?" Ron asked.

"I do."

Taking his axe Crabbe cut clean through the trees surrounding him and sent them straight towards Ron. Even though he couldn't hear he was still able to see well enough to dodge something like this. Leaping over one log, he was about to stab Crabbe when he felt a steel claw go into his shoulder. Drawing his sword he tried to hit this unseen attacker. Goyle retracted the claw and returned to the trees.

"So, two fights at once, good we can save a lot of time this way." Ron said, running towards Crabbe. Again he sent a log hurtling towards Ron but this time it connected. Pushed back by the force he again charged forward. Coming right up to Crabbe's legs he sliced both of them off. Just as he was getting up Goyle pierced his shoulder again.

"Should I reward you for such persistence?" Goyle hissed.

"Your becoming annoying." Ron said, drawing his sword and thrusting it through Goyle's hand and into the tree he was perched on. "I'll kill you soon, so wait right there." Going up to Crabbe he saw that the man was still alive. Returning to Goyle, Ron removed the blade and then before Goyle could leap to safety, decapitated him. Returning to Crabbe, he saw he had another string in his hands.

"Take a good look." Crabbe said, coughing up blood.

Voldemort saw the second explosion and cringed. "Now he's coming for me." Turning to Hermione, he threw her a dagger. "If you kill yourself, you'll be spared the pain of seeing me kill Weasely. It's up to you." Then he stepped out into the snow, waiting for Ron to appear.

Now Ron's vision was extremely blurry. Up ahead he could make out a tall blurry shape.

"Well, I'm surprised you made it this far. But here is where it ends."

"Where's Mione?" Ron said coldly.

"Why, she's inside, but if you want her you'll have to kill me, which is impossible." Voldemort grinned. Then he rushed forward, driving his shoulder into Ron's neck. Then he got out of reach of Ron's sword. Suddenly, he felt blood seeping from a cut on his chest. "How?"

"Even if I can't sense you, it's a simple matter to hit you when you make contact with me."

"Well, it seems I've underestimated you, but look at yourself. Weak with fatigue and blood loss, you can't keep up this pace forever."

Hermione heard fighting outside and saw Ron. He was bloody all over and he looked dead tired. Voldemort was laughing, confident in his victory. She saw Ron close his eyes. He was getting ready for a suicidal charge. Then, Hermione knew what she had to do.

Ron was going to die. He knew it, clear as day. But he could at least take Voldemort with him. _Please Mione, forgive me and be happy._ Ron closed his eyes and cut off all unneeded senses. Then he ran towards Voldemort and swung with all his might. Then he smelt…white plums and a burning pain on his left cheek.

Voldemort crumpled to the ground. _I'll never understand women._ He thought as oblivion claimed him.

Hermione fell to the ground, cut nearly in two. Ron fell onto his knees. "Mione…Mione…why…why?" Ron said, tears falling down his cheeks. The tears mixed with blood from his newest scar, cut by the dagger that flew from Hermione's hands as she fell. Hermione reached out and brushed the tears from his eyes.

"This is the way it should be so please don't cry." Hermione said, smiling at Ron.

"No! This is not how it should be. I should die, not you, never…you." Ron held her to his chest and cried again. Then, he heard someone approaching. It was the woman from his dreams, Tomoe. She looked upon the pair with a sad smile.

"Why…are you here?" Ron said.

_ To make sure that what happened to me is never repeated._ Tomoe's voice echoed in Ron's head. Tomoe approached Hermione and held out her hands. White light came from them and enveloped Hermione. Then the light enveloped Ron and he passed out.

Ron opened his eyes. The memories of what happened came rushing back to him. He started to cry, then he felt that he was lying in someone's lap. A hand came down and started stoking his hair. He looked up and saw Hermione looking down at him, smiling.

"You don't think I'd leave you, now did you?"

"Mione!" Ron said, smiling up at her.

Dumbledore had found them in the woods and had brought them back to the castle. Later Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Harry were all in his office. "Well, it seems I owe you two an apology. I hope you realize that Mr. Riddle isn't really dead. His soul is going to the next body he has prepared, but you did destroy one of his Horcruxes by destroying his temporary body. You have my thanks." Dumbledore said.

"Well, Headmaster are the dreams going to end now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Ms. Granger they are over. And they weren't just dreams. What you and Mr. Weasley experienced was another's life. Mr. Weasley seems to have caught the brunt of the curse. I'm afraid that your scar will never heal. Also it seems that this has brought out your latent feelings for each other."

"So, that means the feelings we had weren't our own?" Hermione asked.

"No Ms. Granger, one cannot create something from nothing. It merely brought them to the surface. Mr. Weasley, do you have any questions?"

"Well sir, I was wondering if I was going to keep any of the abilities I've gained like the heightened senses or the sword skills. I mean those senses would be a major help in Quidditch."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley you will retain all the traits that you gained from the curse. Now I believe you three should head back to Gryffindor and rest." Dumbledore said, smiling at the students.

When the trio were in the common room, Ron started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Now your not the only one with a scar. And plus, mine's cooler." Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I'm going to go pay Fred and George their ten Galleons now." Harry said, leaving the room.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Mione, are you glad we're together like this?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she came closer to Ron and cupped his face in her hands. "Of course I'm glad, in fact I've never been happier. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm in heaven, Mione, or in another dream, but then I realize I'm awake and happy. I'm glad this happened. And now I've realized I don't need fame or money or anything else as long as you're with me. Thank you, Mione."

Hermione smiled and snuggled into Ron's shoulder. Soon they were both asleep and remained so when Harry came back. He smiled to himself and went upstairs.


End file.
